A Birthday To Remember
by kaylarocks4life
Summary: It's Phoebe's 13th Birthday and Prue has something special for her planned.
1. Happy Birthday Pheebs

Authors Notes: In this story Phoebe has just turned 13, and Prue decides to suprise her with a trip to Italy for a week. As always though, some not so good things will happen.  
Prue is 18, and Piper is 16.

It was 7: 00 am on May the 7th, the day Phoebe turned 13 years old. Phoebe alarm clock buzzed,  
and she groaned and turned it off. Its herher 13th bithday she shouldnt have to go to school.  
However she knew Prue would make her, so she got up and took a quick shower. Phoebe got dressed quickly, and went downstairs knowing Prue and Piper were in the kitchen. She was shocked to see Piper, already had her breakfeast prepared. Of course, Prue was reading the morning paper.

(Phoebe sits down slowly, Prue looks up from her paper.)

Prue: Hey Pheebs, Happy 13th B- day.

Piper: Yeah honey, Happy Bithday.

Phoebe smiles.

Phoebe: Thanks guys.

She starts eating her breakfeast.

Prue: Honey after you finish eating, I have a suprise for you.

Phoebe: Okay.

10 minutes later Phoebe is finished eating.

Phoebe: Okay, so what's this suprise you have ?

Prue gets up, and gets her purse. She sits back at the table.

Prue: You have done really good in school this year, so I want to give you something special.

(She reaches into her purse and pulls out the 3 plane tickets.)

Prue: Here is your gift from me and Piper.

(Phoebe reaches and grabs the tickets. She looks closely at them.)

Her eyes go wide in shock.

Phoebe: Prue, are these seriously plane tickets to Rome, Italy ?

Prue smiles.

Prue: Yeah, Pheebs they are.

Phoebe looks up at her smiling. She quickly gets up and hugs her, and Piper.

Phoebe: This is such a awesome gift, thank you so much !

Prue and Piper : Your welcome.

Prue: Now come, I'll take you to school and then I'm picking you up at 1: 00 because we have a plane to catch at 3: 00. I sent the principle a email yesterday explaining, so your good to go.

Phoebe: Ok, I'll get my backpack.

Prue: Ok.

Phoebe runs upstairs.

Piper: I'm glad, she likes her gift.

Prue: Me to.

Phoebe comes running back down.

Phoebe: Ok, ready to go.

Prue: Let's go then.

They head out the door, into the car and leave. 25 minutes later, Prue comes back.  
She heads upstairs knowing that Piper is packing. She walks into Pipers room.

Piper: Hey. I'm suprised you let me stay home.

Prue: Well it's not hard for you to get caught up on work, and plus we have things to discuss.

Piper raises her eyebrow at this.

Piper: Like what ?

Prue: Like how 16 year american girls and Italian boys dont mix. For one thing.

Piper can't help but laugh.

Piper: If you think I'm gonna go to Italy and not have a little romance, your crazy.

Prue crosses her arms.

Prue: Piper, you are not gonna run free with a boy. You WILL follow my rules.

Piper: Italy is not that dangerous Prue.

Prue: Yes it is honey. People steal blind from you there to. So you and Phoebe, can not be running off.  
I mean it, one incident with etheir of you, and we're coming home. Do I make myself clear ?

Piper: Yes.

Prue: Good, now finish packing your things. I have to pack mine.

6 hours pass, and its time to pick up Phoebe. So Prue gets in the car and goes to the the school to get her.  
25 minuntes later, they are back. They walk in the manor, and Phoebe walks upstairs to pack herself.  
Prue walks into the living room where Piper sitting.

Prue: Have you got your things all packed, and ready to go ?

Piper: Yeah. My suitcase is waiting in my bedroom.

Prue: Good, because as soon as I check Phoebe's suitecase, we're leaving.

Prue walks up to phoebe's room to check her suitecase.

Phoebe: Hey, my stuff is packed.

Prue: Okay well, let me double check, to make sure you have what you need.

Phoebe opens her suitecase, and Prue starts searching it.

Prue: T-shirts, shorts, bras, underwear, socks, hair ties, deoderant, and toothbrush.  
Yeah, you have everything. I have shampoo and bodywash. Just grab your jacket.

Phoebe: Okay

Phoebe gets her jacket off the back of the door.

Prue: Alright, let's go.

They go downstairs and Prue puts Phoebe's suitcase in the car. Piper comes out with her and puts it in the back as well. Prue goes inside and gets her suitecase, putting it with the others.  
Piper and Phoebe get inside the car while Prue locks up the Manor. Prue gets in. They drive off.  
35 minutes later, they arrive at the airport. Prue pulls up to the front where the lougage is unloaded.  
They all hop out of the car to uplad the suitcases.

Prue: Piper, you and Phoebe take our suitcases and wait inside for me.  
I have to put the car in the airport garage. Stay up. Piper, keep your cell on.

Piper: Okay, I will. Come on Phoebe.

Her and Phoebe take the suitcases and go inside. Prue drives to parking garage.  
She parks the car and catches the tram back to the front. She walks inside.  
Right in front of her, are Piper and Phoebe sitting in by sets.

Prue: Okay guys, head toward security check.

When they get there, it is a long line but it moves quickly. They put their bags on the moving belt.  
They take off their belt, shoes, watches, and empty their pockets. Once their through security check,  
head to bag pick up and shipping. Prue lefts the suitecase on to the revolving belt, and head for their depature gate to wait. They to take a seat watch the planes to pass time. Finally their plane is called.

SFAP: Flight to Rome, Italy now boarding at gate A 3. Flight to Rome, Italy now boarding at gate A 3.

Prue: Okay, girls that's our flight. Let's go.

They get up and walk toward the depature gate. They hand the lady their tickets. They walk on.  
This is a 3 aisle plane, so Prue sits on the end, Piper in the middle and Phoebe having the window set.

Prue: Piper, I think I should sit in the middle. Phoebe likes to sleep in my lap.

Piper: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

So the switch places

20 minutes later, the plane takes off. Within 6 hours Phoebe is asleep on Prue's lap.  
Piper on Prue's shoulder. Prue is reading a magazine. Eventually, Prue gets tired goes to sleep herself.

Next Chapter: They finally get to Italy, Prue suprises Phoebe again. They explore the city some.


	2. We're here!

It's 12: 12: 05 am and Phoebe is still asleep in Prue's lap. She had only woken up a few times to use the restroom and eat. Piper did the same. Prue didnt sleep much because of turbulence.  
All of a sudden the flight attendant makes a announcement.

Flight Attendant: Ladies and Gentleman, in a few mintutes we will be landing. Please fasten your seat belts for your safety. Thank You.

Prue shakes Phoebe awake. Phoebe sits up slowly.

Phoebe: Uh? What's wrong ?

Prue: Nothing. We're getting ready to land. Fasten your seatbelt honey.

Prue turns to Piper. She shakes her awake. Piper jumps slightly.

Prue: Fasten your seat belt. We're getting ready to land.

3 minutes later, the plane makes a slowly landing, coming to a stop.

Flight Attendant: Alight ladies and gentleman, gather your belongings, exit carefully.

All the girls undo the seat belts, and walk out of the aisle.

Prue: Alright, the luggage pick up is over there. Let's go.

They walk over and find their suitcases. They toward the exit.

Phoebe: Um Prue, did you get us a means of transportation?

Prue laughs.

Prue: Honey of course I did. I got a rental car online, that's in their parking garage.

Phoebe: Oh, okay.

They get outside and Prue turns to Piper.

Prue: Wait here with her, while I go get the car.

Piper: Okay.

Prue walks to the parking garage. She finds their car labled Prue Halliwell. So she goes up to the garage desk.

Parking Garage Manager: Yes, may I help you ?

Prue: Yes, I rent the Blue 2008 Mazda Convertible. I'm here to pick it up.

Parking Garage Manager: Can I see your liscense please ?

Prue: Yes.

Prue gets it out of her purse.

Prue: Here.

He looks at carefully. Then looks at a computer. He gives it back to to her.

Parking Garage Manager: Okay, your I. D passed. Here's the keys. Have it back by Wednesday, at 5: 00 pm.

Prue: Okay. Thank you.

She walks off, and walks to the car to get in. She drives to the front to pick Phoebe and Piper up.

Prue: Hey guys. Ready to go ?

Phoebe eyes go wide in amazement.

Phoebe: Wow, a convertible. That's cool.

Piper already knew, so she's not surpised.

Prue: Okay, let's get the luggage loaded.

They load the suitcases and drive off.

Prue: Our hotel is about 4 miles from the airport, so we'll be there shortly.

Phoebe starts looking around the city, noticing the people and buildings.

Phoebe: Did etheir of you bring a camera ?

Piper: Yeah, I did.

Phoebe: That's good.

They finally arrive at their hotel. Crowne Plaza. Prue pulls up to the front to check in.

Prue: Alright, both you wait here while I go check us in.

She gets out and walks in. She walks up to the desk.

Employee: May I help you ?

Prue: Yes, I'm here to check in.

Employee: Okay, what's the name is the room under ?

Prue: Prue Halliwell.

The man looks at his computer...

Employee: Yes, I see your name here. You have a reservation for 6 days. Is that correct ?

Prue: Yes.

Employee: Ok, here's your room key. Check out time is wed. at 4: 00 pm. Enjoy your stay.

Prue: Okay, thank you.

She walks back out to the car and calls for a luggage cart. A man brings her one.  
Piper and Phoebe get out to help her unload.

Prue: You guys stay with the luggage. I'm gonna go park the car.

Piper and Phoebe: Okay.

Prue drives off to park. She then walks back to them.

Prue: Okay, let's go check out our room and unpack.

They go inside and take the elevator to the 8th floor. Prue finds their room, and opens it.  
Inside, is 2 double beds, a couch, a tv, a mirror, a bathroom, and balcony.

Phoebe: Wow, this is impressive.

Piper: I agree.

Prue: Yeah it is.

They unpack their suitcases and go to sleep. It 8: 36 am and like always, Prue wakes up first.  
She takes a shower and gets dressed. She walks over to Phoebe's bed.

Prue: Honey, wake up. We alot of things to do.

Phoebe turns over and looks at Prue.

Phoebe: Couldn't you woken Piper up first ?

Prue: No Pheebs, cause I know it takes you longer. Now go get ready.

Phoebe: Okay.

She hops out of bed and gets into the shower. 15 minutes later she's out and getting dressed.

Phoebe: Alright, I'm dressed.

Piper is already up and watching TV.

Prue: Okay. Piper your turn.

Piper: Okay.

Piper gets ready in 10 minutes.

Piper: Ready to go.

Prue: Alright there's a brochure here, with all the restruants to choose from in Rome.

Piper: Let's take a look.

Phoebe: You know I'm not a break feast person.

Prue: Well, you can eat something small. You have to eat though.

Phoebe: Okay.

Prue: Let's what they have. Here's the list. Well guys we have a problem. None of them are open now.  
It's to early. Fortunately though, the hotel has a restaurant, and it is open. It opened a half hour ago.  
So lets go, it's gonna be busy.

They take the elevator down to the first floor. They go 3 steps and walk into the restruant. It's very busy.

Waiter: How many?

Prue: Three

Waiter: Okay, right this way.

They follow him to a nearby table. They sit down. He hands them break feast menus.

Waiter: What would you like to drink ?

Prue: I'll have orange juice

Piper: Orange juice

Phoebe: Orange juice

Waiter: Okay, I will be back with your drinks.

They look at their menus and 10 minutes later the waiter returns.

Waiter: Okay, what would you like to eat ?

Prue: I'll have the sausage melt sandwich.

Piper:I'll have the ham egg and mozzarella sandwich.

Phoebe: I'll have the 2 egg sausage scramble.

Waiter: Okay, your orders should be ready shortly.

The waiter walks off and Prue turns to Phoebe.

Prue: So Pheebs, what do you want to do today ?

Phoebe: Shop, shop, shop.

Prue laughs and so does Piper.

Prue: I can handle that.

Piper: Can I drink some wine, while we're in Italy ?

Prue: I rather you not, we'll see.

Piper: Okay.

The waiter comes back with their food 10 minutes later.

Piper: This looks good.

Prue: Yeah, it does.

They eat, pay the bill and leave.

They walk to the car and get in. Prue out a shopping brochure and hands it to Phoebe.

Prue: Okay, Pheebs where we going shopping first ?

Phoebe skims the list.

Phoebe: Femme Sistina

Prue: Okay.

Phoebe hands her the brochure back so she can see the map.

Prue: Alright, let's go. They drive off.

They finally get to the store and park. They go inside. Almost immediatly, Phoebe finds a pair of shoes she likes. Their white and light blue sandals.

Prue: Ok, try them on.

She does and luckily they fit her.

Phoebe: They fit and like them.

Prue: Okay, you can have them.

They pay and get in car to go somewhere else.

Prue: Now where honey ?

Phoebe skims the list. The Gucci store. They drive off, to the store. They get out and go in. Phoebe and Piper start looking at the sun glasses. They both find them a pair. Piper buys Phoebe's. They leave.

Prue: Now where ?

Phoebe looks over the list.

Phoebe: Chanel

They drive to the Chanel store and get out. Phoebe gets exited when she sees the Brittany Spears perfume. Of course she has to have it, so Prue buys it for her. Piper buys herself earrings. They leave.

Next Chapter: They eat lunch. Prue and Phoebe get in a argument.


	3. A Secret Revealed

Piper: I'm getting hungry, guys.

Prue: Well, it's 12: 08 now, so we can go eat lunch somewhere. Phoebe you saw the list earlier, where do you wanna go ?

Phoebe:Um... Montecalo.

Prue: Ok. Montecarlo, it is then.

They drive to the very nice restaurant. They get out and notice it's noisy, and busy.  
They walk up to the waiter stand.

Prue: We need three seats, please.

Waiter: Okay, outside, or inside ?

Prue: Guys, what do you want ?

Piper and Phoebe: Outside

Waiter: Okay, right this way.

They follow him to a round, metal table. They take a seat. He hands them their menus.

Waiter: What you be having to drink ?

Prue:Coke

Piper:Lemonade

Phoebe: Coke

Waiter: Okay, I'll be back with those drinks.

Prue: Guys, I say we order a big pizza for all of us.

Piper and Phoebe: That's fine.

Prue:There's a 3 cheese pizza, with cheddar, mozzarella, and white cheddar. Or there's just a plain mozzarella. What do you guys want ? It doesn't matter to me.

Phoebe: The 3 Cheese. Is that okay, Piper ?

Piper: That's fine.

Waiter: Here's your drinks. What can I get you to eat ?

Prue: We'll have the 3 cheese pizza.

Waiter: Okay.

In 20 minutes, the waiter comes back with the pizza. They each put a piece on their plate.

Phoebe: Prue, I have something to tell you.

Prue: Ok, honey what is it ?

Phoebe: I have a boyfriend. His name is Zack. Prue: What ! How long ?

Phoebe: 2 weeks

Prue: Pheobe Halliwell ! How come you didn't tell me ?

Phoebe: I knew, you wouldn't give him a chance.

Prue: How old is he:

Phoebe: 14

Prue: Well, at least he's not to much older.

Prue: Phoebe: You shouldn't hide things from me like that.

Phoebe: It's not really that big of a deal.

Prue: Yeah, it is. What all have you two done ?

Phoebe: Holding hands, kissing, and going to the movies.

Prue:So all study sessions you said you were at these past couple weeks, you were really with him ?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Prue: Uhhh, Phoebe that was wrong of you to do. You need to always be honest with me.  
Piper, did you know about this ?

Piper: No.

Prue: Ok, we'll discuss this more when this trip is over. Finish eating.

Phoebe: Ok.

They get done eating, pay the bill and leave. Prue drives back to the hotel, so they can all rest for that night.

Next Chapter: Prue takes Piper and Phoebe to explore Roman nightlife.


End file.
